I know its wrong but, I don't mind
by garyoaksumbreon
Summary: Gary likes Ash and is having trouble showing how he feels in fear of rejection. Palletshipping


**1: Coming back**

Gary~I've been doing some research lately, but not my normal type of research. I had been looking up homosexuality. According to the Bible, homosexuality is wrong. I tried to get the feelings to go away. Why won't they go away! I asked my grandfather about love and how when you know when its the right one. I felt weird about it, why was I doing it? I couldn't wonder anymore. After my grandfather told me he asked if there was someone special. I told him everything, I didn't know why, but it just came out of me. Then I started crying, come on stop it. I couldn't, I knew I let my grandfather down. He told me that he would love me no matter what my sexuality was. I thanked him and he promised not to say a word to anyone. But, still I knew deep inside the professor was ashamed to have a gay grandson. Is gay the right word? My whole life I've had these feelings for only one person but, it turned out to be a guy. Shouldn't love just be for love? Not just because of something like gender? I wondered if he liked me too, but I had a feeling he didn't. He probably is dating one of those girls he is always traveling with. Why couldn't I have these feelings for a girl? Then everything would be normal but, it wasn't and I had to accept it.

After awhile I did. Now that I'm 16 and I've practically had a crush on him since we were little, It was normal for me. I couldn't wait till he came back home and then maybe I can tell him how I feel. No, I can't. He's straight, he has to be.

After a few weeks Gramps told me that Ash is coming back home tomorrow My heart stopped, he is only home a few times a year. On such short notice too! I went upstairs and picked out my clothes and then I layed on my bed. I thought of what I was going to do without losing myself in the moment and losing him forever. But, my mind was blank and my heart was beating a mile a minute. After awhile I fell asleep and the thoughts of Ash started to flood my mind.

When I finally awoke, I practically jumped out of bed. Ash is coming home! I've never been so excited in my life. I got ready as fast as I could and then I went downstairs. I took a breakfast bar and ran out the door. Rushing, Rushing, Heart pacing, Sweat running down my skin. When I finally got to the Ketchum residence, I knocked. Heart started beating faster, My nerves made my body shiver. Thats when Ash opened the door. "Hey Ashy-boy" " Oh, hey Gary...What are you doing here" Thats when I almost panicked. I thought about it all night but I never came to an conclusion. "I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie, Gramps says I should spend some time with you while you're here" I lied. I needed an excuse. I didn't know what else to say. He must think I'm stupid but I remembered its Ash. "Oh, sure Gary. Let me just go get some money" Thats when he ran inside, He looked nervous too. Was it that he liked me or how the awkward this conversation is. Probably the second one, Ash is one to do that.

When Ash came back he immediately started walking and motioned me to follow. One minute he's all nervous and weird but the next he is all hyper and smiley. I decided just to go with it and I ran up to him. As soon as I caught up we immediately started talking. He told me of his journeys and the people he met along the way. It was actually pretty interesting.

It wasn't long after till we reached the movie theater and Ash started to get excited. He was almost like a little kid. I smiled at the pleasure of seeing him like this. "Why don't we see this" I pointed to a horror movie. "I don't know Gary, how can we even get a ticket. Neither of us are old enough anyways" I looked at him and smirked taking that as a challenge. I knew that Ash hated horror movies making this the perfect opportunity. I went up to the man and asked for the tickets and he automatically gave me them, not even questioning my age. I took the tickets and stared at Ash in defeat. I knew he hated it.

We walked past the ticket booth and by the snacks. We got the family pack, large popcorn, large soda, and two king sized candy bars." If that wasn't enough for Ashy-boy" I joked in my head.

We went into the movie and it had already started. We took two seats away from everyone in the back corner. I sat down and automatically started watching the movie. I loved watching horror movies. After about only 10 minutes I looked over at Ash, he was in a ball holding on to himself, staring at the screen with popcorn in hand looking as if he could jump any second. I almost laughed at him but I held back continuing the movie. Then all of a sudden Ash grabbed onto my arm and dug his face in it. Wow, Ash really was a pussy.

**2: A little frightened**

Gary~The movie had barely started, not even close to the climax and he was already scared. "Scared, little Ashy-boy" I teased. "No!" He blurted out, releasing from my arm. "Jeez, Ash I was just making a joke. No need to yell, We are in a movie theater" I said in a remarkable tone. Thats when Ash sank into his seat and looked away from me, not saying another word. Then I looked away from Ash paying attention to the movie again.

The movie was about to reach the climax and I went to the edge of my seat. I stared intently waiting for the creature to strike and kill the girl who was dumb enough to go by herself. Then when it did, Ash practically jumped on me. He was holding my arm with both his hand and his face dug into my chest. He was shaking and I could feel my shirt getting wet from the tears he was shedding. "Come on Ashy-boy, Its only a movie" I poked him but, he didn't even budge he was still crying.

The movie had now ended and Ash was still glued to me. "Listen, Ashy-boy. The movie is over. You can open your eyes now" Thats when Ash loosened his grip and looked up still wet tear on his cheeks. He whipped them off and I spoke."Ashy-boy if I knew you would get this scared then I would've taken you to a different one""I wasn't scared!""Then why did you start crying?""Because..Because.."Ash was lost now he didn't know what to say. "Because why?" "Shut up, I know you only took me to see a movie was so you could make fun of me" "Actually I didn't, Surprisingly"

We continued to fight until a women came in and told us we had to leave. We stopped talking and left the movie theater in silence. I looked over at Ash, He was furious. I was about to say something but, I decided it would be the best if I didn't. That was when Ash took a deep breath and started to look calm. He looked at me and spoke "I'm sorry for back there by the way. I wasn't thinking" He looked down at the ground and I decided to apologize too. (even though it wasn't the Gary Oak thing to do) "Me either, next time I'll try and be a little nicer" "A little?" "I wouldn't be Gary Oak if I was completely nice to you. Now would I Ashy-boy?" I joked and Ash laughed. "I guess not" We both looked down and an awkward silence broke out. After almost an minute I broke it. "So, whatchya wanna do now, Ashy-boy" I asked.

Ash~

I looked at Gary in a puzzled look trying to think of what to say. Even though I knew what I really wanted to do, I couldn't say that. That was when my stomach growled and we laughed. "I'm guessing you want to eat?" He said and I nodded. Even though I would rather starve just to kiss him.

**3: Confessions and Ice Cream**

Gary~"I still can't believe you ate all that food at the movie theater and now you're eating a jumbo hot dog!" I exclaimed. How can anybody eat that much? Look at how skinny he is! "I'm just always hungry" He shrugged and continued to eat, ravishing it like he hasn't eat in years. "Mmmm. That was good. Can we get ice cream now?" He asked, looking at me with those sienna eyes. "Fine. But, you're buying your own!" I told him and he just looked down. "I don't have anymore money" I was about to tell him he couldn't have any but he was just so dang cute. "Fine" "Yay! Thanks Gary" He practically jumped on me when he said that and I almost fell over. "Can't Br-ea-t-h" I barely got out, Was he trying to kill me!? "O sorry" He blushed and finally got off me.

We then made our way to the ice cream shop where Ash decided to get the biggest sundae there which was very expensive. Not that I can't pay for it. "You want to share?" Ash asked very politely before digging in. "No thanks" "Come on Gary! Its good!" He said pretty loudly taking another mouthful. "I'm fine" I said and Ash pouted. "Just try it!" He yelled putting the spoon in my face, Staring at me with those eyes again. I sighed. "Fine" "Yay!" He screamed while putting the spoon right in my mouth, staring right into my eyes. Wow, it was really good. "It's great" I said putting a thumbs up and Ash squealed again. He's just like a little girl. He put another spoonful to my mouth and I took it again. That was when I looked around to see people staring. They probably think we're a couple the way he is feeding me. "Uh Ash" "What?" He said putting another spoonful to my mouth. "If I want more, I can feed myself." "Oh, yah right" He said and he started to blush again. I wonder what has him like this? Then I realized how stupid I was, Maybe he likes me too? I decided then that I would confess but not here. "Hey Ash" "Yah?" "Hurry up and finish that ice cream will ya, I want to take you somewhere"

Ash~

"Ok" I said and hurried to finish my ice cream. My crush wants to take me somewhere, even after we did all this stuff together. The thought made me so happy, Gary actually likes hanging out with me! I took the last scoopful in my mouth and wiped my face with a napkin. "Done!" I yelled and threw away my bowl. "So, where we going Mr Gary ?" "You'll see and Mr Gary?" I shrugged "Why not? You asked me to call you that, remember?" "Ages ago" He remarked and I just blushed. Why couldn't I stop blushing? Urrg. Gary gets me so flustered! "We almost there" I asked, we have been walking a while. "Here!" He said and he sat down, gesturing for me to sit beside him. We were far in the woods, near a stream and the scene was gorgeous. "Cool view" I said. "Yah" He started to stare off into space and I tried to do the same but, it was hard to ignore his beautiful body right beside me. I wanted him to be all mine at that moment and with one leap of faith I decided it was time to tell him. If he didn't feel the same, I would just leave for the next region. Its not like I see him all the time and I just couldn't hold back anymore. "Gary" I asked looking straight at him. "Hmmm" He asked still staring off to space. "I need to tell you something" "What is it?" he asked finally looking at me. He was gorgeous and it didn't help the sun was shining right on him looking kind of angelic. I gulped and started to focus. "Just promise not to hate me" "What are you talking about Ash? I'm not going to hate you." "You just might" I added. "I won't just tell me" He said and he did a faint laugh and I just lost it. I closed my eyes and closed the distance between us. My mind was scattered and all my focus was on the kiss. I could feel the electricity, the spark. The one Iris has been talking about. It felt perfect and to make matters even better, he started to kiss back. He was kissing back! He opened his mouth a little, letting my tongue slip into his mouth. I held onto his hair and he put his arms around me waist. Before I knew it I was laying on the ground, Him on top. We were making out! Me and my crush(My only crush) were making out! I couldn't believe it and the pleasure was almost too much. Finally of need of air, I broke it and I couldn't help but smile like the idiot I was. He opened his eyes and put his head on mine. He was also smiling! "Does this mean you like me?" He asked and I just shook my head. "It means I love you!" I don't know why I said it but, I felt like telling him because I really did love him. I have since we were very young kids. "I love you too. Idiot" He said and returned my kiss. I know I should be mad, calling me names again but, I could care less. He loved me! I knew then that I wouldn't be going on an adventure anytime soon.

Gary~ I guess I didn't need to tell him. That was easier than I thought. I guess Ash feels the same way. Maybe feeling this way isn't as wrong as it says in the bible. Maybe love is for love because, I swear that is what I feel when I'm kissing my Raven angel with the hat hair.

* * *

_That was by far the worst of my stories. But, like always review!_


End file.
